The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of storage batteries, primarily dry charge storage batteries, and in particular, to an improved system for managing waste products produced during the manufacture of the plates of such batteries.
The manufacture of storage batteries using the so called dry charge process has been found to be desirable for a variety of reasons. The process generally involves forming the battery plates in an appropriate electrolyte solution; removing the plates from the forming acid; washing the plates in water; and then drying the plates for subsequent handling and assembly into the battery.
In the prior art, plates are first washed to remove the acid and then dried, for example in a "Tiegel 200" dry charge machine (distributed by Tiegel Manufacturing, Inc. Belmont, Calif.). Such a machine requires cooling water at a flow rate of approximately 12.5 gallons per minute. Formed wet plates are generally washed in this water for approximately 1.5 hours to yield a plate which is maintained at approximately pH 6 according to pH paper. While adequately washing the plates for subsequent processing, this results in the development of approximately 12,000 gallons of waste water per 16 hour day. This waste water is traditionally neutralized with lime; the neutralized water being decanted into a separate tank for reuse, and the resulting sludge being removed, filtered and compressed for eventual solid waste disposal. This generally results in the production of over 200 lbs. of waste material per day which, assuming a 200 day working year, results in the production of over 20 tons of waste in a given year. Since this waste qualifies as a hazardous waste material, it is expensive to dispose of. This disposal cost is added to the cost of using almost 2.5 million gallons of water per year.
Thus, the management and disposal of waste water generated in the course of manufacturing dry charge storage battery plates represents a significant cost which undesirably increases the cost of manufacturing dry charge storage batteries.
It is desirable to develop a process which is capable of managing waste by-products resulting from the manufacture of dry charge storage batteries in a cost effective manner.